Threads Unravel
by wolfsrain
Summary: Long ago, there was fairy tale of two lovers that were torn apart by a promise;Time turns centuries pass; The eyes of emerald and amber shall meet again
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
Long ago, there was fairy tale of two lovers that were torn apart by a promise the man made as a boy to another. A boy with dark brown hair and soft eyes. A promise made to one that he thought was the one he wanted to spent forever with. A girl with bright eyes, as green as emeralds. The meeting of destiny begins and the vow of forever love ends. A girl, eyes red of hurt, anger and jealousy. Fate twists, true lovers are parted and hearts are shattered. Emerald fades, amber grows cold and ruby burns. Hate triumphs, Love cries and Destiny is not satisfied. Time turns centuries pass. Destiny weaves a new story and Love colors it. The eyes of emerald and amber shall meet once more, but will Hate unravel the threads once more? 


	2. A Bad Start

Chapter One  
  
Ring, ring! (Gomen! Couldn't think of another way to make the sound of a bell) Kids poured into the high school. The schoolyard emptied out until only the leaves played there. The wind blew gently, stirring the clouds. A sudden shout could be heard. The voice came from the streets, where a girl was skating on roller blades. She went so fast that only her auburn hair could be seen. Into the schoolyard she flew and only minutes later, she banged into a classroom. The teacher's mouth hung halfway open in speech and students started at the interruption. The girl turned a strange shade of pink and began to retreat from the doorway muttering apologies. Her actions made the teacher realize that his mouth was still open and he closed it quickly. Excusing himself from the class, he approached the girl. "Are you the new student from Japan?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ano.. Hai! I mean yes and I'm so sorry for.ummmm interrupting your class", she stuttered in chinese.  
  
She had just moved to Hong Kong from Japan because her brother was going to college here and her father had found a job opening as a professor in Hong Kong. She missed her home and friends but she didn't want to let her family down. Toya had worked so hard to get into this college where he can play professional soccer and her dad had finally found a job teaching archeology instead of math, which he disliked. Already her first day in school and she's made a fool of herself. She was always late no matter how loud her alarm (Kero) was. Only her brother could wake her up and that was by using a picking her up and throwing her out the window. Of course her room was on the first floor or else he wouldn't do that, but there was a prickly bush under the window and it was not pleasant to wake up being poked by needles.  
  
"That's okay. Your name is Kinimoto Sakura right?" The teacher's voice brought her back to reality. "I hope you will like it here in Hong Kong. There are many clubs you might like to try out for and most of the students are very friendly. Why don't I introduce you to the class now?"  
  
"Xie xie! (thank you) I'm very glad to be here.", she replied slowly.  
  
He entered the class first and told the students of her. Then she walked in, bowing.  
  
"Hello! My name is Kinimoto Sakura and I'm from Japan."  
  
The class looked at her, the boys in awe and the girls with jealousy. She had a slender figure, curving at just the right places. Her hair was rich brown, short, framing her face and bangs covered large and bright emerald eyes. The teacher pointed to a desk in front of a boy with dark brown hair who hand his head in his arms. She sat down and turned.  
  
"Ni Hao. (hello) My name is Sakura. What's your name?" With his head still down he said in a bored tone, "It's none of your business." Sakura blinked startled. 'Did I say something wrong? Maybe he wants to be alone.'  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you", she said a little put down. 'I hope not everyone doesn't want to talk to me.'  
  
*~*Sayoran's Point of View 'What?' He looked up just as the girl who spoke to him turned around. He could only see that she had auburn hair. And he sensed something. It was so faint, and it felt like an aura. 


	3. Remembrance in His Heart

Chapter ***Two***  
  
Li: The author doesn't own. . . why am I the one saying this? Make Eriol do it."  
  
Eriol: Ah. Ah. . . . No need to be so mean. . . "  
  
Tomoyo: Uh. . . can someone just finish the sentence already? Li's turning red and Eriol had that strange smile. . . hehehe. . . " Wolfsrain: Alright Alright. . . I guess I'll just finish. Li was about to say that I don't own CCS and this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Previously: Sayoran lifted his head just as the girl turned around. There was something faint coming from the girl with auburn hair. It felt like an aura.  
  
The real chapter TWO: *~* Sakura's POV*~* The recess bell just rang and she was dead tired. She had struggled through the first half of the day speaking in broken Chinese and found that she was way behind in math, her least favorite subject. Not to mention the silent guy sat behind her in all her classes. But she made a new friend named Tomoyo. She was a little strange always laughing (hohoho) around Li. Sakura sat down beneath a cherry blossom tree and took out her lunch. Suddenly she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. And as quickly as it came, the sensation left. But she did sort of see a green sort of . . . . something. It was unexplainable. Somehow it felt like an aura but there was something different about it. It really was a beautiful day. The wind blew gently and chreey blossom petals floated in the air. Maybe, she'll get used to this. . . a figure appeared in front of her causing her to yelp in surprise.  
  
*~* Sayoran's POV*~* It was time for lunch. Cautiously he looked outside the door. Good. The hall was empty. Before he even got halfway down the hall, he heard girls screaming. His eyes widened and he dashed madly for the door. A group of girls were chasing him. "Li- san! Li-san! Wait for me! Do you want to go out with. . . " Thank god he made it outside. He jumped up on his favorite cherry blossom tree to eat his lunch. He wasn't even breathing heavily from the running and now he could see the girls searching for him. He was so intent on watching if the girls had seen him, he didn't notice the figure that had sat down below him. Finally he saw her. It was the same girl that sat in front of him for all of his classes. Quickly he shielded his aura. Just in case. Eating his lunch slowly he glared at the girl below him. She had some nerve coming to eat here. This was his place. Suddenly, he jerked his head up. Someone was coming. The shadow fell over the girl and she screeched. ( heheheh. Bet you thought Sayoran was the shadow, ne?) It was a guy. His face looked familiar. Whatever. He never bothered to remember anyone's name. Even the teachers he just called them Teacher. " So sorry! I didn't mean to scream like that, "the girl said. "No, no! It was entirely my fault. I didn't mean to scare you. You're new right?" He stuck out a hand. " My name is Kiba Yeng. Welcome to Hong Kong!" The girl smiled and put her hand in his. For some reason, Sayoran had this strange twisting in his heart. Confused, he shook it off.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinimoto. You can call me Sakura, and thank you," she said. Sayoran caught his breath. He saw her clearly for the first time. She was really. . . . beautiful. Shaking his head, he tried to get a hold of himself.  
  
What's his face said "Okay Sakura- chan! You can call me Kiba. If you don't mind, I'd like to show you around Hong Kong. There's some really beautiful places you'd probably like though none of them really matches yours."  
  
To Li's (I'm gonna use Li cause Sayoran is too long) annoyance, Sakura blushed. "Thank you! I'd really like that but I'm really not that pretty. All the gilrs here are so much more pretty."  
  
The guy said, "That's not true! You are really beautiful and your beauty doesn't compare to their's because your beauty shines from within you." The guy had began to blush and looked down. "Thank you! No one's ever said that to me before! You're so nice. I hope we can become really good friends." Li smirked when he saw the disappointment in the other guy's eyes. Ha! Can't believe that Sakura girl is so dense. The guy wasn't being nice for nothing. Just wanted to go out with her and she said that she just wanted to be friends. They began to leave. But what Sakura said next made his jaw drop. "Kiba- kun, who was that quiet guy? The one with brown hair and umm. . .I think amber eyes?"  
  
"Oh!" Kiba's face turned thoughtful. "His name is Li Sayoran. He's the next leader of the Li clan. Doesn't speak much. Very athletic, good in academics but has a really bad temper. You shouldn't go near him." Sakura looked a little sad.  
  
"But he looks so lonely! I want to be friends with him. I think he has a good heart even if he acts emotionless." They disappeared from view which Li was thankful for or else they would have seen the always composed Li Sayoran loose his balance and fall from the tree. She's different. Wanting to be my friend instead of girlfriend. He could tell from her aura that she was telling the truth. Wait! Her aura! Sakura had magic! Then he sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. What did she do to him? He actually remembered her name and try as he might, her name kept echoing in his mind and, though he didn't realize it yet. . . . . . . . . .his heart.  
  
How was this chapter? Too short? Please review! 


End file.
